1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a sanitary ware and particularly to a 2 L or 3 L fabricated water-saving toilet made of novel thermoplastic resin compound material and a preparation method thereof. The toilet efficiently saves water.
2. Related Art
Currently, most toilets in the market are made by ceramics, that is, sintering china clay. The clay is made into the expected shape, fired, glazed and sintered. The sintering process requires a quantity of coal or natural gas and causes massive carbon emission and energy consumption, resulting in air pollution. The uneven temperature during sintering may crack or deform the products, resulting in a mass of wastes, large energy consumption, secondary pollution and high cost. Furthermore, resources of clay are decreasing, which means no ceramic sanitary appliance can be produced when the clay is used up. Therefore, the ceramic sanitary appliance industry is unsustainable. Additionally, ceramic greatly deforms during sintering, so the inner diameter of the flushing pipe may be uneven and the inner surface may be rough, hindering water flow and consequently requiring more flushing water and may increase the possibility of blockage. Moreover, the thick ceramic material means smaller cavity volume of the toilet of the same total volume. This is another cause of blockage.
Toilets made of other compound materials on the market, such as acrylic, are unsatisfying in impact resistance, strength, self-cleaning property, practical applicability, appearance, texture or quality.